Fifty Words
by missnewvillage
Summary: Written for the 50 Words in 30 Days Challenge. One-shots and drabbles about our favorite Glee girls, Brittany, Quinn, Rachel and Santana. More details inside.
1. Cocktail Shrimp and Holding Hands

**32. Date**

It was a quarter to 6pm and Santana was starting to panic. _It's not a big deal, Santana,_ she chastised herself. _You've hung out with Britt since you were seven years old. She's your best friend. It's okay._

While all of this was true, Santana couldn't help but feel anxious. Her stomach somersaulted and she had to sit down at the edge of her bed to steady herself. Sure, she and Brittany were best friends, but ever since junior year they had begun discussing their more intimate relationship and what that meant. Despite Brittany saying that she loved Santana and Santana making the same declaration, Santana still couldn't help but feel slightly puzzled by the whole situation. It was already mid-September of their senior year, and even though they were still sleeping with each other and spending hours in each other's presence, they had yet to label their relationship.

Santana sighed before standing up and walking over to her closet. _We're just going to Breadstix_ _for dinner like always. Stop stressing over nothing. _She picked out one of her signature tight dresses, paired it with her favorite Steve Madden boots and freed her hair from the tight Cheerios ponytail she was forced to wear at school. _It's just Brittany_, she reassured herself once more before shaking her head and heading out the door.

* * *

The dinner was going well, and Brittany had such a calming influence on Santana. Santana found herself forgetting about all of her previous questions as they ordered their meals and talked about the Cheerios, glee club, and Brittany's younger sister's new obsession with One Direction. It wasn't until they were silently eating their food – a salad for Santana and fettuccine alfredo and cocktail shrimp for Brittany – that all of Santana's earlier concerns came bubbling to the surface of her mind. _Are we on a date?_ She internally asked herself while she scanned the restaurant's patrons – mostly similar looking couples and the typical Midwestern family. Everyone seemed oblivious to the two female teenagers tucked away in a corner booth.

Turning her attention back to Brittany, she blushed as she saw Brittany gazing at her and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Santana? You seem distracted."

Santana looked up into Brittany's clear blue irises, seeing the girl's genuine concern for her. "Are we on a date?" she blurted out. "I mean, what are we, Britt? Obviously we are still best friends, and I love being your friend, but what about everything that happened last year? We never talk about it and I am just so confused, and…"

"Woah, San. Slow down," Brittany said to stop Santana's rambling.

Santana inhaled deeply and softly exhaled the breath. "Sorry," she whispered. "I'm just really confused because we've been hanging out all the time, and I'm really happy about that. But does that mean that we are dating?"

Brittany smiled warmly at Santana. "I thought we were. Have you been seeing Puck or any of the other guys?"

"No," Santana said firmly. "I meant what I said when I told you that I only wanted you."

"I haven't been seeing anyone else either. So I thought every time we were together for long periods of time was a date."

"You make everything so simple, Britt," Santana said with a smile.

"Why complicate things? It makes things confusing, and confusing things hurt my head. Like calculus and Mr. Schue's horrible Spanish accent.

Santana laughed softly before looking into Brittany's eyes. "Is it okay if we don't tell anyone that we are dating just yet? I'm still not comfortable with the idea of others knowing I'm…you know?"

"Sure, Santana. Whenever you're ready we'll tell others."

Santana smiled before her gaze lowered to Brittany's left hand that was resting on the table. Seeing where her eyes were looking, Brittany stretched her hand towards Santana and pointed her pinky finger out. Santana gripped Brittany's pinky with her own for several minutes as they continued to eat. When they were on their last bite, Santana moved her fingers so that her hand covered Brittany's. Brittany looked at their entwined fingers and smiled brightly at Santana. Santana's heart fluttered at the smile and she couldn't help but revel in the fact that, after years of conflicting emotions regarding her and Brittany, they were finally officially together.

* * *

**AN: I saw this challenge on GleeChallengers profile and I had to do it. Basically there are 50 words that are each a prompt. The challenge is to write 50 stories in 30 days. It's probable that I won't actually get to all 50, but I'm aiming for 20-35. Most of the pairings will likely be Brittana, but there might be a couple that are Faberry, Quinntana, or Pezberry. If it's one of those pairings I'll place a note before the start of the chapter so you'll know. The stories will not be related to one another and I reserve the right to ignore some canon events (like this one, which takes place in 3x04 and is slightly different from what happened on the show.) Review if you'd like and I hope you enjoy the stories!**


	2. Singin' in the Rain

**AN: This takes place sometime after 4x22. Because of Glee's terrible timeline I'm assuming that Season 5 will be set in the spring of 2013 (Since Nationals would likely be in April/May). So it's Spring 2013, Brittany is in MIT and not dating Sam anymore. Santana is in NYC, but Brittana are not back together. The pairing is Brittana and the genre is friendship. Enjoy!**

* * *

**9. Rain**

Most people hate the rain. Santana is one of those people. The rain ruins her hair, turning it into an unruly mess of tight curls. The sky is gray; everyone's mood turns dull. And the subway cars are packed full of passengers whenever there is even a slight drizzle of rain, causing her to have to wait for the next available train since the first was too crowded to fit even her slim figure and making her fifteen minutes late to her dance class at NYADA.

Ever since that first day when she was only two minutes late, her professor has been giving her a tough time. It's not her fault that she couldn't find the room number. She'd only been inside the building once prior, and it wasn't too difficult to find Brody – everyone in that school worshipped him and knew where to find him at all times. But Santana doesn't give excuses; she gives witty, sarcastic comments. Too bad the professor didn't find them too amusing.

The whole lesson was spent with Santana getting corrected for every slight mistake she made. And there were more comments than usual due to the nasty weather. _Arch that back, Santana! You need to point your feet! You call that a pirouette? Fix those shoulders!_ It took all of Santana's willpower to not bite back with her own vicious comments.

When class was dismissed Santana grabbed her bag, changed her clothing in the bathroom and waited for the rain to let up so she could make a run for the subway station. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the caller ID. Brittany's name flashed and Santana contemplated whether to answer or not. Things were still a little off between the two, but Brittany had always called after Santana's dance classes and the phone calls never really got too awkward. So Santana decided to answer the call. Maybe her bubbly best friend could make her feel slightly better.

"Hey, Britt."

"Santana! How was class?"

"Horrible. The professor is still nitpicking my every move. I swear I can never do anything right by her."

"I'm sorry, San," Brittany said apologetically. "Maybe she just wants you to be the best, or she sees your potential and wants you to succeed."

"She has a weird way of showing it. But at least she's not as insane as Berry's teacher."

"Silver linings, San. But other than that, how was your day?"

Santana sighed. "It's raining and I'm sitting in the lobby waiting for the rain to stop so I can try to make it home without getting too wet."

"Wanky!"

Santana hesitated for a moment. "Did you just…? Wow, Britt. You've been hanging around me for way too long."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, San." Brittany's voice was low and earnest, and Santana felt a slight warmth flood her body at the words. "Anyway," Brittany's voice interrupted Santana's thoughts. "Why are you avoiding the rain? I love rainy days."

"Yeah, well I hate them."

"But the rain makes the flowers grow and the rainbows come out," Brittany said in her simple manner.

"And it ruins your hair, makeup and clothing," Santana commented gruffly.

"San, stop being so negative! Look at the brighter picture. What did Gene Kelly do in the movie? He sang and danced in the rain. I bet that made him feel better."

"Britt, I'm pretty sure he was already happy to begin with."

"Yeah, but he could have let the rain dampen his happiness. Instead he embraced the rain and ended up feeling even better."

"Are you telling me I should sing 'Singin' in the Rain' right now?"

"No. I'm saying you should focus on the positives. You're in one of the greatest cities in the world. You're rediscovering your true self with dance and you have friends that are with you and will support you. Don't let something as simple as the weather bring you down."

"Why are you always right, Brittany?"

"I'm not always right. I just know what to say when it comes to you."

"Yeah," Santana said with a pause. "How's MIT going for you? I don't think I've ever asked you about it. Sorry."

"That's okay, San. It's good. They're really into numbers. They have me taking tons of math and physics classes. It's a lot of work, but I really like it. Cambridge is pretty in the spring."

"I'm really happy for you, Britt, and extremely proud. I always knew someone would see how much of a genius you are."

"Thanks, Santana," Brittany said in a low, appreciative tone. "I have to get going. I have class in a few minutes. Take care, and be happy!"

"I will Britt-Britt. You too."

Santana disconnected the call with a small smile on her face. Even though it was still raining pretty hard outside, she walked out of the building happily humming "Singin' in the Rain." Brittany was right; the rain wasn't too bad after all.


	3. The Worst Four Letter Word

**AN: Two updates in less than 12 hours. That's a first. This takes place in 4x13 (Diva) and is pretty angsty. Santana-centric, Brittana is the pairing. **

* * *

**23. Hate**

In all of her life, Santana never felt hatred towards anyone. Sure she disliked people. Like Rachel, who droned on and on about Broadway, Barbra Streisand and Finn Hudson for years. And Finn, who told Santana that sleeping with her meant nothing and was the cause of her outing to the entire state of Ohio. She disliked Mr. Schue's collection of sweater vests, Blaine's excessive use of hair gel and endless collection of bowties, and Quinn's lasting legacy on the Cheerios despite getting pregnant in sophomore year and quitting in senior year.

She disliked all of these things, and at times she disliked some of those people. But she never actually hated someone. That is, until Tina called her that cold winter day to tell her the news that she desperately hoped she would never have to hear.

Brittany was dating someone. Brittany moved on.

In that moment Santana hated several people.

She hated Tina for giving her this awful news that spun her world around. She hated Kentucky and the University of Louisville for distancing her from the love of her life. She hated Sam, who swooped in with his charming personality, huge guppy lips and annoying celebrity impressions and took the only person that Santana had ever loved. She hated that she was so affected by this news when she was the one to push Brittany away in the first place. She hated that she couldn't even hate Brittany because she was so in love with the girl.

But most of all she hated herself for causing this mess in the first place.


	4. Quinn Knows Best

**AN: How about some Faberry now? Faberry friendship set during 4x12.**

* * *

**45. Denial**

Rachel was so excited that Quinn and Santana had visited her. That in itself was a very strange emotion to feel. She had been so used to the former cheerleaders calling her names. It still took Rachel by surprise that both Santana and Quinn cared about her enough to try and talk her out of filming nude. The realization that she now had friends other than Kurt made her a thousand times happier.

Rachel and Quinn had just dropped Santana off at Penn Station because she had an early cheerleading practice the following morning. Rachel worried about the girl; she looked like she dreaded going back to Kentucky. When Rachel told Quinn this Quinn gave her a knowing smile and said that Santana would be okay.

They were now sitting on the living room couch watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's" because Quinn didn't have class until 3pm on Mondays and was in no rush to return to New Haven. Brody was in his bedroom since they got back from their trip to Penn Station and had stayed there until he had to get going for work. He quickly gave Rachel a kiss before heading out the door.

Quinn turned to Rachel. "So, how's it really going with him?"

"With who, Brody? Things are going fine."

Quinn gave a sarcastic laugh. "When people say that things are 'fine' that usually means the opposite. So, Rachel, tell me the truth. How's it going with your boyfriend?"

"It really is fine, Quinn. Brody and I are just dating. We're in a modern, open relationship," Rachel explained with a sigh.

"That doesn't make sense, Rach. You both live together. How can you not be exclusive?"

"We just don't want to put that much pressure on something that is so new," Rachel said in a frustrated tone.

"This doesn't make sense, Rachel. You're the girl who knows what she wants and stops at nothing to get it. This isn't you! This time last year you were so set on marrying Finn Hudson that it took a car accident to stop the wedding. You would be married right now if that had never happened. And now you're telling me that you are okay with being with someone who is not fully committed to you?"

"You don't get to do this, Quinn! You can't come into my apartment and tell me how to live my life. People change, Quinn. You certainly aren't the same girl you were a few years ago. And neither am I. I don't appreciate you questioning how I choose to live my life. A real friend wouldn't do that."

Quinn scoffed. "Do you hear yourself, Rachel. Of course people change. But they don't change the fundamental aspects of their personality. It's only been six months since I last saw you. You can't tell me that six months in New York City has changed you into someone so desperate that she's willing to film nude scenes and be in an open relationship. You crave structure. You make PowerPoint presentations and detailed lists. You make his and her relationship calendars for yourself and your boyfriend. You dream big but don't do anything that compromises your values and your dignity. So you're right. I'm not this new Rachel's real friend because I don't even recognize you right now. But I am _Rachel Barbra Berry's_ real friend because a _real _friend isn't afraid to tell her friends when they aren't living up to their potential and are giving up on themselves."

Rachel sat and listened to Quinn's words, shocked that Quinn was getting so passionate about this. "Do you know why I slapped Santana a few months ago," Quinn asked in a soft voice. Not waiting for Rachel's response she continued. "I slapped her because I could see the unhappiness written all over her face. She was trying to pick an argument with me because I called her out. I told her what she was really doing; wasting time with the same old thing she did in high school because she was too scared to go for her dreams. I care about her, and I care about you. So when I see you not acting like yourself I'm going to say something to you because I don't want you to get hurt or turn into someone that you aren't."

"But Santana didn't listen to you. She's still in Kentucky."

"Is that really all you got from what I said," Quinn asked in disbelief.

"No. I appreciate what you said. You're a really good friend, Quinn. You always have been, and I apologize for implying that you weren't. It's admirable how much you care about your friends, even if we don't listen to your advice."

"As long as you really think about everything I told you and promise to stay true to yourself, then I forgive you. And I wouldn't worry so much about Santana. I have a feeling that you'll be hearing more from her in the next few weeks," Quinn said knowingly.

"I promise you that your words will not be ignored," Rachel said with a smile, happy to have a real friend in Quinn.


	5. Surrounded By Love, So Never Feel Alone

**AN: This is a story that I've been dying to write since late April but never had the time due to the end of semester craziness. I present to you an abundance of fluffy Mommy!Brittana to give you some major feels. Reviews of all types are appreciated. I hope you enjoy! PS: The title comes from the opening song of the show The Fosters on ABC Family. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend you watch it. Stef and Lena give me major adult!Brittana feels, and the actresses who portray them remind me of HeYa circa 2010. **

* * *

**22. Parents**

Santana sighed when she saw her daughter sitting at the far end of the school yard for yet another day. The seven-year-old sat against the fence with her arms hugging her knees and her chin resting atop her arms. Her sad gaze lingered on the other kids playing the typical schoolyard games. Santana's heart hurt seeing her daughter so clearly hurt.

She turned to her daughter's teacher. Ms. Sinclair was young, only a few years older than Santana herself, with a thin frame, stylish prescription glasses and curly blonde hair. She dressed with the sophistication of a diplomat's daughter but held a humble personality and concern in her hazel-brown eyes. "Come with me Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. I want to speak with you about Sophie."

Santana nodded and followed the teacher into the classroom. She took a seat in one of the tiny desks and waited for the teacher to speak. "Sophie is a great girl. She's doing excellently in class, one of the brightest," Ms. Sinclair praised. "But I'm afraid that she has been the object of some bullying recently."

Santana's heart dropped to her stomach. "Why is she being bullied," she asked.

"When we did the unit on family history, many of the students asked why she had two mothers and no father. I assure you that I only spoke positively regarding the topic. Most of the class responded well, with the exception of a few of the more popular students. I've spoken with their parents, and they've been notified that if their children continue to bully her then they will be suspended. The words have stopped, but the students aren't playing with her or talking to her."

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. "Isn't there anything you can do, though? She shouldn't be excluded just because of the parents she has."

"I wish I could do something, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. I really do, but as much as I want to I cannot force any student to play with her if they don't want to. I fear that doing that would make things even worse for your daughter. The students might be resentful and mock her even more."

Santana sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. "So what am I supposed to do," she asked desperately but not really expecting an answer.

Ms. Sinclair gave her a small smile. "I called you because I noticed her sitting by herself and looking unhappy. She's a great kid and a ball of energy and it is very unsettling to see her like this. I can't tell you what to do or say to her, but I don't want her to worsen."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you so much for telling me this."

"Not a problem, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. Sophie's a wonderful girl. You and your wife have raised her well and with so much love. It's a great thing for an educator to see. She'll be okay."

Santana nodded and left the classroom. She sent a quick text message to Brittany, letting her know that she left work early and was picking Sophie up from school, and then walked back to the schoolyard. She made her way toward her daughter and saw the gazes of Sophie's classmates on her but chose to ignore it. She couldn't yell at a child, after all. When Sophie saw her mother her face visibly brightened. "Mommy," she greeted Santana with a wide smile.

Santana crouched down to Sophie's height. "Hi, baby girl. What are you doing sitting down here all alone?"

Sophie looked down as she responded. "I wasn't feeling good, so I didn't want to play."

Santana knew that it wasn't the full truth but decided to let it go for now. "Want to go home now," she asked the little girl.

Sophie's eyes sparkled in delight. "Really? But it isn't 5 o'clock yet. Momma usually picks me up then."

Santana laughed at her daughter's words. She really was smart for her age. "I know, sweetie. But I got out of work early and thought we could surprise Momma by cooking dinner. Do you want to help?"

"Yes!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Then let's go." Santana stood up and Sophie mimicked her mother's actions. They spent the fifteen minute car ride home with Sophie telling her about the new book she read, and when they arrived at their house Sophie washed her hands and helped her mother make lasagna.

* * *

By the time Brittany came home, the aroma of marinara sauce and mozzarella cheese permeated the air. She entered the kitchen and saw a large dish of lasagna and salad sitting on the counter and her wife and daughter working on homework together. It wasn't a usual sight to come home to. Santana was a top attorney at a prestigious law firm and usually came home around 7pm. Brittany was the one who helped their daughter with her homework and cooked dinner since she was a dance instructor and had more flexible hours.

Brittany leaned against the entryway of the kitchen for a few seconds before entering. "How are my beautiful girls doing," she asked with a grin.

"Momma," Sophie exclaimed. "I helped Mommy cook dinner. She let me sprinkle the cheese on top of the pasta."

"Well, I bet you did an amazing job. I can't wait to eat it." Brittany said after she picked up the girl and placed a kiss to her forehead. She walked to where Santana was seated and smiled. "Hey baby. You're home early."

"Yeah. I'll explain later," Santana said, dismissing her wife's hidden question as to why she left work early. She placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips before standing and walking to set the dining room table.

* * *

After dinner was eaten and the dishes were cleaned, Santana and Brittany allowed Sophie to watch an hour of her favorite cartoons. While the little girl was in the living room, Santana led Brittany into the kitchen to talk about her discussion with Ms. Sinclair.

"Remember how yesterday you mentioned that Sophie was sitting by herself in the schoolyard when you picked her up?"

"Yeah," Brittany said.

"Well, I when I had my lunch break I drove by the schoolyard. She was off by the corner alone once again. She looked so sad, baby. It broke my heart. So I went inside to find Ms. Sinclair and asked if she knew the reason why Sophie was being so despondent. She said that she was actually going to call us later today to talk to us. Apparently some of the students are picking on her because she has two mothers and no father."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"You know kids. They find every excuse to make fun of people."

"Did Ms. Sinclair say that they would do anything about this?"

"She said that they talked to the parents of the children who started the bullying, and that if they continue it would result in suspension, but she couldn't force them to play with Sophie if they didn't want to."

Brittany nodded. "That would definitely make it worse. You know how kids act when you make them do something they don't want to do."

"I know but our little girl is being bullied because of us, because her parents are two women who love each other and who love her. How is that fair," Santana asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, hunny. Come here." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close. "It isn't fair at all, but there is nothing we can do except raise Sophie to be strong-minded and to not listen to people who are prejudiced against our family."

Santana blinked back the tears in her eyes, but a few fell down anyway. "It killed me when I was outed back in high school and had to deal with everyone staring at me, judging me and whispering behind my back. I was seventeen, Britt, and I could barely handle it. How can someone ten years younger be expected to listen to people badmouthing her parents just because of our genders?"

"Do you know what I love the most about you, Santana?"

Santana gave Brittany a watery smile. "What," her voice cracked as she questioned Brittany in a whisper.

"I love that while you appear to be this tough and unbending woman, you would do anything to defend your family even if that means you don't have certain people in your life anymore. When I saw Sophie yesterday, sitting in her corner by herself, she looked just like you did when I first met you all those years ago. I love that she has so much of your character because that is what is going to make her strong when people try to attack her."

Santana chuckled and looked into Brittany's eyes, feeling calmness and warmth in them. "Thank you, Britt. I love you too."

"Let's go talk to Sophie, okay."

Santana nodded. Together they walked into the living room and sat next to Sophie. They watched the last five minutes of the show she was watching before Brittany turned off the television and faced Sophie.

"How was school, Sophie?" She asked the little girl.

"It was okay," Sophie answered quickly.

Santana took Sophie's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "It's okay if your day wasn't that great," She said with a reassuring smile. "Sometimes Mommy doesn't have a good day at work and gets sad about it."

Sophie looked at both her mothers and sighed. "What do you do when you have a bad day," she asked Santana.

"Well, when I have a really bad day I come home and give you and Momma a big hug and that makes me feel better. But I always talk to Momma about how I feel because she gives the best advice and always makes me feel happy."

Sophie looked at Brittany wide-eyed. "If I tell you, will you make me feel happy too?"

Brittany stuck her pinky out towards Sophie. "I pinky promise," she said seriously and connected pinkies with her daughter. "But you should tell Mommy too because she also makes me feel better when I'm sad."

"Okay," she nodded. "Some of the boys in my school made fun of me because I don't have a daddy. They said that he left because he didn't love me anymore and that I could only have one real mom. Ms. Sinclair told me that it wasn't true and put them in time out, but now no one wants to play with me because of what they said."

"That was a really mean thing for them to say," Brittany told Sophie. "Do you think that what they said was true?"

Sophie shook her head in disagreement. "No. Mommy said that the reason I have two moms is that you and Mommy loved each other very much and when two people are in love they have a baby. Ms. Sinclair said that some children have a mommy and a daddy, some only have a mommy or only have a daddy, some have two mommies or two daddies, and some might be adopted or raised by their grandmas and grandpas or not have any parents at all. But all of us are special and are loved no matter who raises us."

Santana nodded. "That's right. Ms. Sinclair is very smart. And even though you don't have a daddy like some people, you still have a Mommy and a Momma who love you so very much."

"I know, Mommy. I just get sad because you both are the best and I love you so much. It's not nice that the other kids say that Momma isn't my real mom because you are," she said, turning to face Brittany. "I don't like it when they say mean stuff about you."

Brittany gave Santana a small smile that said, _see Santana? She's just as protective and caring as you are_. Santana returned the smile. "I know it must hurt your feelings, baby girl. But as long as you remember that we love you, it doesn't matter what anybody says. You're our baby girl and we'll always be there for you, especially when people make you feel sad and lonely."

Sophie hugged Santana tightly. "I love you, Mommy," she whispered. Santana caught Brittany's adoring smile as mother and daughter embraced. "I love you too," she responded in the same soft whisper.

Sophie turned to Brittany. "Don't worry Momma. I love you too," she said brightly. Brittany laughed at her daughter's cheerfulness. She kissed her daughter's light brown hair and hugged her tightly. "I always know that you love me, and I love you as well."

* * *

Later that night, after Sophie had been tucked into bed and fallen asleep, Brittany and Santana stood at the edge of the room looking at their precious daughter sleeping peacefully. "You know she has a lot of you too, right Britt," Santana whispered. "Her smile and her infectious nature, that's all you. It's what made me fall in love with you."

"My smile," Brittany asked questioningly.

"Yeah, how one smile from you made me feel like the luckiest person in the world. Both you and Sophie are the best things in my life. I love you both so much."

Brittany kissed Santana gently. "We love you just as much."


	6. Do You See Me?

**AN: Pre-Glee Pezberry. Takes place freshman year, before the New Directions was formed. **

* * *

**44. Invisible**

All my life I have known that I was destined for greatness. I knew I was talented, and I knew I was going to be on Broadway. I signed up for countless dance classes and vocal lessons, and performed at any talent contest I could enter in. I never made many friends, but people knew who I was. They knew I would make it out of this small town where people are judged for anything and everything. They knew I would succeed.

When I entered high school I wasn't expecting to be popular. I knew that I would end up in the bottom of the food chain, next to the AV geeks and the lesser nobodies. The slushies were a surprise, but at least people knew my name. They knew what to call me when they came to throw the icy drink in my face.

So even though I was on the bottom I didn't feel that invisible. Until I met Santana Lopez.

Santana wasn't like most of the other girls in McKinley High. For one she was Hispanic, and in a town like Lima being of an ethnicity other than European/Caucasian made you stand out. Her tan skin was different from the pale white and Mediterranean olive skin tones everyone else had, but not in a bad way. She looked unique, special and equally beautiful. Where most of the girls were still in the awkward stages of puberty, Santana had smooth curves and defined limbs. Her eyes were a warm mocha-colored brown, and her dark hair looked soft as silk with its gentle curls. She was gorgeous, and I wanted her to notice me, even if she ended up acting like all the other people in McKinley.

But Santana didn't even notice me. Every time she passed me in the hallways she wouldn't look in my direction. When she was with Quinn Fabray, who constantly called me awful names, she would either look at me like I didn't even matter or not bother looking at me at all. She didn't say anything, as if uttering even an insult would be a waste of her time. I should have hated her, but I couldn't.

She was Santana Lopez, the prettiest girl I had ever seen, but I was just a nobody to her. And even though it killed me to be invisible to her, I couldn't help but want her to notice me.


	7. Not All Wishes Come True

**43. Wish**

Santana doesn't know what hurts more, seeing the judgment in the eyes of everyone who walks past her or hearing her beloved abuela tell her she is a disgrace with more hate in her eyes than anyone has ever directed to her. While both are terrible things to go through she supposes that the looks of disgust from strangers aren't as bad. At least she doesn't know them personally. At least she can just walk past them and pretend it doesn't hurt her to hear their quiet whispers. She can pretend, and not many people see through the mask she's hiding behind.

But with her abuela it cuts deep. This is the woman who raised her when she was a child. This is the woman who taught her how to cook arroz con gandules and pernil. This is the woman who took care of her when she was sick with pneumonia and who watched Santana when her parents were too busy with work. She felt a hundred times closer to her abuela than she did with her parents. This wasn't supposed to happen.

What hurts the most is that Santana didn't expect what her abuela had to say. She came out to her parents - a terrifying experience in and of itself, they were hardly ever home, hardly ever communicated with her except through rushed sentences as they ran out the door in the mornings. She didn't know what to expect. But it was fine. Her parents looked at each other in shock before laughing and saying that they should have known earlier and hugging her while telling her that she was still their daughter and they loved her the same. If her parents loved and accepted her despite them never being around, then surely her abuela - the one person to ever show her daily love in all of her childhood- would feel the same.

It didn't go the same. After crying in her abuela's kitchen for half an hour her abuela grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the house, slamming the door shut in Santana's tear-ridden face. Santana burst out into hysterical sobs as her legs weaken and she slides down and falls to the ground. It isn't until another thirty minutes pass that she's finally able to control her crying enough for her to safely drive her car. She looks back at the house she grew up in and with a sad sigh drives away.

Brittany doesn't let go of her when she arrives at her house, mascara running down her face from all the crying she's done in the past hour, and collapses into her arms. She guides Santana up the stairs and onto her bed, caressing her arms and back and whispering sweet words into her ears. Santana falls asleep in Brittany's arms and wakes up the next morning wrapped up by Brittany and her love.

Time passes and she's performing at Regionals, then Nationals. She graduates and goes off to college, and then drops out and moves to New York. Life continues but even though she never shows it she is still affected by her grandmother' disowning her. In the nights when she's had a bad day at work or an argument with her roommates and is left alone with her thoughts she drifts back the that autumn day that changed her life completely. Years pass but they don't erase the utter heartbreak that she still feels whenever she thinks about her abuela.

Eventually her life turns around for the better. She gets her big break at age 26, when a music producer sees her perform at a club in New York City. He slides his business card over to her and tells her to call him if she ever wants to be in the music industry. She calls and the next thing she knows she's releasing platinum-winning albums and putting out sold-out concerts in venues like Madison Square Garden and the Hollywood Palladium. She bumps into Brittany in a Florida show and the two rekindle their romance. Three years later they marry and have children. Santana feels like the luckiest woman on the earth. Her music career was handed to her and brought her back to her one true love. But in the back of her mind she still wishes she had the love of her abuela.

When her grandmother finally passes from old age she cries, tears of knowing that she'll never be able to hear her abuela apologize and tell her that she loves her. She'll never be able to introduce her children to the woman who despite hurting her the most still possessed a huge part of her heart. She'll always be left wishing for the chance to have been able to say goodbye and hear her abuela tell her that she loved her.

Her abuela taught her to have hope and to wish for the impossible, and while she did get most of her wishes she was still left holding on to the biggest wish she ever had and left knowing that she will never get it.


	8. Beautiful Surprise

**36. Music**

Rachel Berry woke up to the sound of her cell phone chiming. She looked up at her alarm clock and saw that she had two minutes before it would ring and she would start her morning routine. She grabbed her phone and opened the text message she had received. _Happy Anniversary Baby! I love you so much! I can't wait to see you in school. Love you :) xoxo, San._ Rachel smiled to herself. Santana Lopez was her girlfriend and they had been dating for six months. Rachel still had trouble believing that the head cheerleader of the Cheerios was dating her. Santana was popular and was known for being a bitch to anyone that stood in her way. Yet when it came to Rachel, Santana suddenly changed. She was a warm, caring, and loving girlfriend. It surprised Rachel when Santana told her that she loved her on Valentine's Day just after their five month anniversary. Rachel loved Santana too, and she was quick to tell the girl how she felt. Every day Rachel woke up and thanked her lucky stars that she had Santana in her life.

Rachel climbed on to the elliptical machine and started working out. She was thinking about what she should do to surprise Santana on their anniversary. Suddenly she had a brilliant idea. Glee rehearsal was that afternoon. She would sing to Santana to express her feelings. She quickly finished her workout and worked on finding the perfect song for Santana.

* * *

Rachel was standing by her locker when she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Buenos dias mi estrella," Santana told her. Rachel smiled; she loved it when Santana called her _mi estrella_. It was Spanish for _my star_. "Happy anniversary," Santana said and then pulled her into a kiss.

Rachel beamed and kissed her back. "Happy anniversary San," Rachel told in response. Santana smiled. "Are you ready for tonight? I have the whole thing planned out. It is going to be the best present you've ever had," Santana said enthusiastically.

Rachel giggled. "Wow, I'm not sure if I deserve that."

Santana just looked at her confused. "Of course you do Rach. I wouldn't be anything without you."

Rachel stood smiling at her, unsure of what to say. Santana was the only person that was able to render her speechless. "So, is it possible for us to skip glee rehearsal today? I want to spend some alone time with my favorite girl," Santana asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No we can't San. Regionals are coming up, and we can't afford to be ill prepared," Rachel argued. There was no way that they were missing today's rehearsal.

"I knew you were going to say that. I just needed to ask. One day you will agree to skip glee; I was just hoping it would be today," Santana said.

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes once more. "Sorry babe, not today." The bell rang. Rachel kissed Santana goodbye and walked to her first class.

* * *

To Rachel it felt like the classes were never ending. The day was dragging on and on, and Rachel just wanted it to be 2:30 so that she could give Santana her surprise. Finally it was 2:30 and she ran straight to the choir room. As usual, she was the first person there. She grabbed an acoustic guitar from the side wall and took a seat in the front row. People started coming in, and Rachel caught sight of Santana. Santana sat on the seat next to Rachel and gave her a kiss. When Santana saw the guitar next to Rachel she gave a puzzled look. Rachel didn't explain though. Mr. Schuester had just walked in. Rachel had talked to him earlier and told him about her planned performance.

Mr. Schue quickly got everyone's attention. "Okay guys. We have a lot of things to do today in preparation for Regionals, but Rachel has asked to do a special performance. Rachel come on up."

Santana just stared at Rachel as the girl got up and took a seat in the front. Rachel cleared her throat. "So today is a very special day and I wanted to sing this song for a very special person," she winked towards Santana.

Rachel started strumming the melody on her guitar. She began singing, keeping her eyes locked on Santana's.

_It's like yesterday I didn't even know your name_

_Now today you're always on my mind,_

_I never could have predicted that I'd feel this way_

_You are a beautiful surprise._

As Rachel sang she began to have flashbacks of all of her times with Santana. She remembered the first time Santana spoke to her. Rachel had always noticed Santana, but the girl was so popular and Rachel was so low on the hierarchy that Santana never paid any mind to Rachel. One day Rachel was being bullied by one of the guys on the football team. Santana entered the hallway and immediately saw the two of them. Rachel clearly looked terrified, and before Santana could think twice she walked up to the girl.

"Karofsky, leave her alone," Santana said firmly. Karofsky didn't pay any attention to the Cheerio and Santana pushed him away from Rachel. "I said leave her alone. Don't you have anything better to do then scaring girls? Santana raised her voice and Rachel just watched her, curious as to why the Cheerio was defending her.

"Mind your own business Santana," Karofsky sneered.

Santana didn't seem fazed by Karofsky. "Listen buddy. You go around this school thinking you are hot stuff and that you can pick on anyone you want. But listen up. You keep bothering the Glee kids and I will go all Lima Heights on you. You better leave before you get hurt," Santana said in a voice that sounded like she meant every word she had just spoken.

Karofsky heard about Santana's reputation of being a badass and didn't want to find out firsthand whether that reputation was true. "Fine," he said defeated and walked away.

Rachel stared at Santana with her mouth agape. "Thank you Santana. But if you don't mind me asking, why did you defend me? You don't even like me, do you," she asked, the last question coming out as a whisper.

Santana just smiled. "Berry, you aren't half as bad as people say you are. You're a really great singer and you care so much about glee. You have dreams and ambitions. You're going to get out of this loser town and you're going to be a huge star. Don't let ignorant people like Karofsky bring you down. You are really amazing, Rachel."

Rachel stared at the girl in amazement. Santana just complimented her. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. "Thank you," Rachel said quietly.

"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" Rachel just looked at Santana. "I mean, if you don't want to go on a date it can just be a friend thing," Santana quickly added.

Rachel shook her head. "Yes Santana. I'd love to go on a date with you," Rachel said quickly.

"Okay. I'll see you later Rachel." Santana turned and walked away, leaving Rachel staring at the girl and wondering what had just happened. After that encounter Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Santana Lopez.

_Intoxicating every time I hear your voice_

_You've got me on a natural high_

_It's almost like I didn't even had a choice_

_You are a beautiful surprise._

It was sectionals and Santana was assigned a solo. She was freaking out about singing on stage and Rachel was trying to calm her down.

"Rach, I can't do this. I've never sang in front of a small audience, let alone an auditorium filled with people," Santana said, her voice rising in panic.

"Santana calm down. You have an incredible voice and you are going to be amazing. I am just going to be a couple of feet behind you. If you get really nervous just look at me, okay?"

Santana seemed to relax a bit. "Okay mi estrella."

Santana heard the beginning of her song and started feeling nervous. Rachel was standing next to her and gently squeezed her girlfriend's hand. Santana smiled at her and then began singing. All Rachel could do was listen to her girlfriend's voice while she swayed to the beat. Santana's voice pulled her in. She wanted to just sit down, listen and enjoy the performance her girlfriend was giving. Santana sounded amazing, and Rachel was surprised that she was just finding this out.

When the song ended Santana rushed to Rachel's side. "That was the most incredible thing in the world. Now I know why you perform in front of people all the time - the rush, the excitement, the pride in yourself. Ah Rachel, I can't even describe it," Santana gushed.

Rachel kissed her girlfriend. "You were amazing. I am going to make sure Mr. Schue gives the both of us solos. My girlfriend has the best voice out of all the people in glee club," Rachel praised. She couldn't wait to hear Santana sing again.

_Whatever it is that you came to teach me I am here to learn it_

_Cause I believe that we are written in the stars_

_And I don't know what the future holds, but I'm living in the moment_

_And I am thankful for the woman that you are_

Rachel sang with so much honesty. Every word she was singing described her relationship with Santana. Santana changed her for the better. Before Rachel was just a selfish girl, caring about her own future than anyone else. But with Santana she learned that she can open up and be herself. She didn't have to push everyone away. She could be the girl with big dreams who also has friends around to help her achieve those goals. And Rachel knew she wanted Santana with her when she finally made it on Broadway.

_You are everything I asked for in my prayers_

_So I know my angel brought you to my life_

_Your energy is healing to my soul_

_You are a beautiful surprise._

When Rachel looked up at Santana, she saw the tears in the girl's eye. Santana never cried in public. She only cried in Rachel's presence, and it was only for important things. Now as the tears in her girlfriend's eyes started to make their way down her face Rachel was proud to have Santana in her life. Both girls changed the other. Santana was so guarded and closed off before Rachel. But now Santana was allowing herself to feel the love and honest emotions her girlfriend was showing her. Santana's heart swelled with happiness hearing Rachel sing to her.

_You are inspiration to my life_

_You are the reason why I smile_

_You are a beautiful surprise._

As the song ended Santana walked up to Rachel and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much Rachel Berry," she whispered in Rachel's ear.

"I love you too Santana Lopez. Always. Happy anniversary my love."

* * *

**AN: This is the first completed story I have ever written. I wrote it back in January 2012. The song used is Beautiful Surprise by India . Arie (the pronouns are changed to reflect the appropriate gender). It might seem a little ooc, and it in no way reflects all of the canon events we've seen in Season 2, but I thought I'd share the story that started my writing experience. **


	9. Secret Admirer

**AN: This is another Pezberry story from way back when I first started writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

**13. Admirer**

The shrill ring of the alarm clock woke Rachel Berry up. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes, stretched, and made her way to the bathroom. After fully waking up, she moved towards her dresser to put on workout clothes so she could begin her daily exercise regimen. As she reached for the handle, however, a box wrapped in pink paper caught her eye.

_Hmm,_ she wondered. _I didn't put that there._ She picked up the card that was sitting underneath the box and opened it. _To Rachel Berry, Happy Valentine's Day! Love, your secret admirer. _

Rachel's heartbeat accelerated in excitement as she opened the box. Inside was a set of small diamond earrings. She gasped as she took in the sight of the jewelry. "Who gave me this," she wondered aloud.

She heard the sound of her fathers moving around the house, so she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy," she greeted her father. "Did you or Dad happen to leave a present on my dresser this morning," she asked.

"No sweetie," her father answered. "We woke up half an hour ago and just came downstairs. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Rachel quickly answered. She wasn't too sure how her father would react to knowing that someone had snuck into her room. "You know how I sometimes confuse my dreams for reality." Her father chuckled as Rachel turned and made her way back to her room to get ready for school.

Rachel walked cautiously towards her locker. She didn't think anyone would slushie her since it was Valentine's Day, but she couldn't be too confident. As she opened the door to her locker she saw a stuffed teddy bear. She smiled as she pulled out the card attached to the bear's bow.

_To Rachel Berry, I hope this made you smile! Love, your secret admirer._

Rachel couldn't believe this. Someone liked her and was giving her gifts. Sure, she was a little surprised and couldn't help but immediately think that it was just a joke by one of the jocks or Cheerios, but that wasn't going to bring down her good mood. She grabbed the books she needed for her morning classes and walked to her homeroom.

* * *

At lunch Rachel sat with a bunch of the glee kids. Kurt and Mercedes were in the middle of a heated debate over what song should be considered a classic love song. Mike and Tina were in the middle of a pretty intimate conversation. That left Rachel sitting quietly, thinking of her secret admirer. Suddenly she saw Sam walk up to her. He was carrying his guitar with him.

"Hey Rachel," he greeted. "So I was told to sing you this song. I hope you like it." He smiled before strumming his guitar.

Rachel beamed as she heard Sam perform for her. He sang an acoustic version of _You Don't Know My Name_ by Alicia Keys, which she found pretty fitting since she didn't know who had Sam singing this song. When the song finished she smiled at Sam.

"Thank you Sam. That was lovely. But can you tell me who asked you to sing this," she asked.

"Nope. Sorry Rachel. I was given orders to sing this song to you and to not under any circumstances tell you who it was from. Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sam," Rachel responded, still trying to figure out who her secret admirer was.

* * *

As soon as the final bell rang, Rachel headed straight for the choir room. She was always the first person to arrive at the glee rehearsals. It gave her a chance to warm up her vocal chords and sneak in a quick song to sing. As she entered the room she saw a gift bag on the chair she usually sat in. She picked up the bag and saw her name written on the card inside.

_Rachel, I hope you are having a wonderful Valentine's Day. I would love it if you could meet me at Breadsticks tonight at 7. Then you can find out exactly who your secret admirer is. J_

Rachel looked inside the bag to see a long rectangular box. She opened it and gasped as she saw what was inside. It was a necklace with a heart. The edge of the heart was made of tiny diamonds and perfectly matched the earrings she received that morning. She smiled and put the necklace on. She looked back at the card and decided that she would go to Breadsticks that evening. She had to know who was responsible for the presents.

* * *

Rachel arrived at Breadsticks five minutes early and sat down at a table. She scanned the room to see if she noticed anyone. She had figured that her secret admirer was someone from glee club. After all, only the group knew that she loved being serenaded. Plus they were the only ones that would know where she sat. As she pondered who it could be she heard someone call her name.

"Yo Berry! Well, what are you doing sitting in a restaurant all alone on Valentine's Day? You're not taking yourself out to dinner, are you," Santana said to Rachel.

"No, Santana. I was asked to meet someone here. I'm just a little early," Rachel responded. It was now 7:05pm and she still hadn't seen anyone who would have been her admirer. "How about you, Santana? I don't see anyone accompanying you this evening."

Santana just smirked. "Please, I come here twice a week. Everyone knows I loves me some Sticks. So," she slid down into the booth opposite of Rachel. "mind if I join you for a while?"

Rachel looked at her confused. "Santana, I really am meeting someone here."

"Oh I believe you Berry. But I'll just stay until this mystery person shows up."

Rachel sighed before agreeing. The two spoke about glee and the upcoming Regionals competition. Thirty minutes passed before Santana spoke up.

"Rachel," she said quietly. "I don't think this person is coming. Do you wanna just order dinner?"

Rachel looked dejected. "No. I'll just go home, I guess."

Santana shook her head. "No way. I'll pay if you want. I've enjoyed talking with you. We can just eat and keep talking. I insist."

"Fine," Rachel said, not wanting to appear rude to Santana. She was, after all, being unusually nice to her.

"So," Santana said. "Nice jewelry you have on. Is it new? I haven't seen it on you before."

Rachel sighed sadly, "Yeah. I got it today."

"Really," Santana said. "Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know. The cards were signed by a 'secret admirer'," Rachel said using air quotes. "The necklace came with one that said to meet them here. That's why I'm here. I guess it was just a prank or a joke or whatever."

Santana shook her head. "No it wasn't. I happen to know who sent these to you," Santana smirked.

Rachel looked at her confused. "How could you know that Santana?"

"Because," Santana said softly. "It was me."

Rachel looked at Santana expecting an evil grin but instead was met with a shy smile. "I don't understand. Why would you send me those gifts?"

"Because I like you Rachel. I'm not really good with asking people out on dates. I'm not really good at dealing with my feelings either. I figured this would be a good way to let you know that I liked you."

Rachel looked into Santana's eyes. "You really like me," she whispered.

"Yes, I like you. You're smart, talented, pretty." She stopped when Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes you are pretty. Don't ever doubt that. And I learned tonight that it's pretty easy to talk to you. So, do you want to go out with me on Saturday," Santana asked hopefully.

Rachel looked at Santana. "I thought this counted as a date," she smirked.

Santana laughed nervously. "I meant a date where you actually know who you're going out with, you know. So you can have an option of saying yes or no."

"Now, why would I say no? I'd love to go out with you. Especially since you are the reason that this was the best Valentine's Day I have ever had."

Santana smiled. "So you want to go out with me," she asked one final time, just to make sure Rachel really meant it.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, I want to go out with you."


	10. Just Hold On

**AN: There's something about Santana's outing that I am so drawn to. I don't think I'll ever get tired of or bored with writing about it. This takes place in 3x06 and includes Pezberry friendship. I also should warn that there is brief mention of suicidal thoughts (it's only one paragraph but it might cause triggers). This story is dedicated to Alice. I can only wish for this to give you a bit of hope in the midst of your inner turmoil. Like the title says, just hold on. It will get better.**

* * *

**25. Stuck**

When Santana Lopez woke up that morning she didn't expect the day to go any differently than normal. Yes, she was slightly nervous about what would happen after what Finn said in the hallway, but she hadn't thought that anything too major would come of it. By the end of the previous school day no one had said or done anything out of the ordinary. She really thought that maybe she would get out of the situation unscathed. Boy was she wrong.

The day went by pretty quickly. She spent the day concentrating on her schoolwork and the Adele mash-up number the TroubleTones were performing after school for their Mash-Off. She was pretty confident that they had what it took to beat the New Directions. So yes, everything was going well for Santana. That is until Becky told her that Coach wanted to see her and she was greeted with a commercial that declared she was a lesbian. Santana felt her stomach lurch and her heart drop and her world spin with every second that passed after she saw the commercial. The gravity of the situation flooded her senses and the only thing she could do was bolt out of the office.

It was a miracle that Santana had even been able to show up for the glee rehearsal let alone sing. She just told herself that she had to win. The TroubleTones had to beat the New Directions. She couldn't let Finn win. She poured her heart into the performance, feeling every single word she sung and allowing herself to express her feelings. It actually felt liberating, singing with all her soul. Performing gave her such an exhilarating thrill. This performance felt so much more liberating than when she sang Valerie at Sectionals the previous year.

But then she saw Finn whisper in Rachel's ear towards the end of her performance and she snapped. It was like a fuse had gone off in her and she couldn't stop herself from yelling at him and then slapping him. The sound of the slap reverberated though the auditorium and everyone watched in astonished silence. The silence was only broken by the sound of Santana's heels clicking against the floor as she ran out of the auditorium.

She ran the two miles to her home and fell onto her bed, curling into a ball as the tears leaked out from her eyes. _How is this happening, _she thought to herself. She kept crying until she eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

Santana woke up a few hours later, her house quiet and the sky slowly darkening as the sun began to set. She changed out of her dress into leggings and a loose white shirt. She looked out her window pensively, watching the low-lying sun off in the distance. She opened her window and climbed out, maneuvering her body carefully to prevent herself from falling. Grabbing the edge of the roof, she pulled herself up, crawling to the top and sitting on the shingles with her knees pulled close to her chest.

Santana sighed as she thought about what to do next. She knew she couldn't ignore her feelings anymore. The commercial was going to air whether she liked it or not. She had to tell her parents and abuela before they saw it, or worse, before someone told them first. But the thought of telling her strict parents that she was in love with a girl shook Santana to her core. Who knows how they would react. Would they reassure her that everything was okay and that they still loved her regardless of the gender she was attracted to? Or would they hate her, look at her with disgust and kick her out of the home she's known her entire life? Santana couldn't bear that thought.

It was hard for Santana to think about how her life was going to drastically change within the next twenty-four hours. As she sat on the roof of her house she finally noticed how high up she was. Whenever she was feeling like her world was falling apart she would find solace in being alone on the roof. Being so high up, even if it was only two stories high, made her feel like her problems were small in the grand scheme of things. But today, it just made her feel like she was insignificant, as if she was just a miniscule person among the enormity of the universe. For a split second she imagined herself standing on the edge of the roof, leaning forward and falling down. She pictured her life flashing through her eyes as her surroundings blurred due to her free-fall. She imagined hitting the ground and never getting up, engulfed in darkness that protected her from the ignorance and judgment around her.

The thoughts left her mind just as fast as they had entered, and she shook her head to clear her mind. _That's crazy, _she thought. _Finn was wrong. I have Brittany. She'd never leave me. It's going to be okay as long as I have Brittany. Everything will be just fine._

She was broken from her thoughts by a loud voice calling her name. Looking down she saw Rachel Berry ringing her doorbell and calling out. "Up here," she yelled out and Rachel looked up confusedly before gasping.

"Santana Lopez, get down here right now," Rachel demanded, voice stern and unwavering. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Calm down, Berry. I sit up here all the time."

"That's preposterous. You can't possibly be safe up there. What if you fall? Please Santana, come down."

"No."

"Don't make me come up there," Rachel threatened and Santana laughed.

"You're really going to come up here?" She asked disbelievingly. "How do you expect to get here when the door is locked?"

Rachel stomped her foot in frustration before walking around the corner of the house. Santana watched as Rachel carefully climbed the trellis and reached the roof, sliding over to where Santana was sitting. "I cannot believe you came up here."

"I just didn't want you to do something stupid while you were up here and in such a vulnerable state."

Santana scoffed. "What do you know about anything, Berry?"

"I know that Finn yelled out that you were in love with Brittany in a crowded hallway. And I assume that is why you slapped him today."

"Do you know what that other asshole that's running against Coach for Congress is going to do," she asked in a hurt voice. "He's going to air a commercial outing me as a lesbian to all of Ohio. The entire fucking state is going to know I'm gay. And it's all Finn's fault. That's why I slapped him."

Rachel gasped. "I…I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Save your apologies for someone who cares, hobbit," Santana sneered. "I don't need your pity."

"Don't push me away, Santana. Yes, Finn is my boyfriend, but I do not approve of his actions toward you. I'm sorry he did that to you and I'm sorry that you have to deal with this."

"Yeah, some help that is. Do you know how much it sucks to have to tell my parents this now before they find out from a tv commercial or from neighborly gossip? I'm not ready for that, Rachel. I'm not ready to face whatever they are going to say or do to me. I'm not ready for the world to know."

"I know, Santana. There isn't much I can do for you, but I'm willing to help however I can. My dads can talk to you. They know firsthand what it is like to have to come out to family and friends. They can give you advice on how to cope with everything."

"You know what sucks," Santana asked, ignoring Rachel's words. "Finn was right. I am a coward, but not for the reasons he said. I know Brittany loves me. We've been secretly dating for the past few months. She's been so patient with me and hasn't pressured me to come out until I was ready. I am a coward because I don't think I ever would have ever had the courage to actually willingly come out on my own."

"You don't know that, Santana."

"Yes I do. All my life I wanted approval from my family, friends – everybody, really. I care what people think because I want people to like me. You live for applause. I live for approval. Admitting that I am a lesbian would mean everybody would talk about me and judge me for something I have no control over. I can't take people talking about me like that. I don't know how I would have ever found the strength to come out on my own."

"You would have eventually. I see how you are with Brittany in the choir room. The love that you and Brittany have is special and I know you wouldn't want to jeopardize that. If it came down to coming out or losing Brittany what would you do?"

"Come out," Santana answered immediately. "I mean, I'd probably start slowly. Maybe tell Quinn, the glee club, and people I can trust. And then work my way up to telling my family and everyone else."

"See, you aren't a coward. Everybody gets scared of having to do hard things. That doesn't make you a coward. It makes you human. I believe in you, Santana. And so does Brittany."

"I just feel so stuck. I mean, I can ponder all of these scenarios but it doesn't change the situation I'm in. I still have to face the fact that by tomorrow evening everyone in the state of Ohio is going to know that I am a lesbian. I have to come out to my parents tonight, and who knows what they will say. I'm stuck in this nightmare and I can't wake up from it because it's real. I don't know how to handle it."

Santana's eyes glistened with moisture as she whispered the next part. "Two minutes before you came here I was contemplating what would happen if I ended it, what would happen if I just fell from this roof. And I know that it's dumb to think like that but I feel so helpless. I know I'm not going to kill myself, but I feel hopeless."

"I think it's pretty normal to feel that way. But you aren't alone. I'm here to help."

Santana gave a small but genuine smile. "Thanks."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgement. "When do your parents get home?"

"My mom should be here by eight and my dad by ten." She hesitated for a second before adding, "Do you want to stay for dinner? My mom's been on a health phase and all she buys is organic food. I'm sure we have something you can eat."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Santana. If it doesn't bother you, I'd be happy to stay for dinner. I'll even help you cook."

"Okay. Thank you for everything you said to me just now. I'm actually feeling a little better. You're not that bad, Berry. Gosh, that's painful to admit. Come on, I have to eat something to get the taste of that compliment out of my mouth," she added jokingly.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and walked back down the trellis as Santana carefully climbed through the window and into her room.

Santana knew that the next few days weren't going to be easy, but for now she was going to forget about it and try and enjoy her time with Rachel. At least she could say she made a friend today.


	11. Speak For Me

**49. Drunk**

When Rachel walked into the loft she shared with Kurt and Santana she expected the place to be dark and empty. Kurt was in Lima visiting his father and Santana was working a double shift that night. Not wanting to be alone for the night, Rachel went to Callbacks with a bunch of her friends from Madame Tibideaux's vocal class. When she opened the door to the loft she was surprised to see the lights on and Santana holding a bottle of whiskey in her hand, more than three-quarters empty.

When Rachel called her name Santana looked up, and Rachel could see the tears in her eyes. Pulling off her autumn jacket, she made her way over to the drunken girl.

"Hey. I thought you weren't going to be home until late," she said, choosing to ease her way into the conversation.

Santana grabbed the bottle by the neck and took a long swig. "Didn't feel like staying out anymore."

Rachel nodded. "I thought you had to work a double today."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I lied. Just didn't want to be home. Changed my mind." She said with a slur to her words.

"Okay. Well how about we take a break from the whiskey," Rachel said softly and gently grabbed the bottle from Santana's hand.

Santana, realizing what Rachel was trying to do, let out a scream. "NO! It's mine, and you can't have it."

"I know it's yours, but drinking this much isn't going to help you out in the morning when you have a hangover," Rachel said in a calm voice as she tried once again to rid Santana of the bottle.

"No," Santana whimpered. "You can't take it. I don't want to remember. I don't want to feel anymore."

Rachel's eyes widened at Santana's words. "What's wrong, Santana? Please, tell me what's going on."

Santana let out a harsh sob before speaking. "It hurts too much. Why does it still hurt? It's been a year, a whole damn year and it still hurts the same. I don't want to hurt anymore."

Rachel quickly realized that this was about Brittany, and she sighed when she remembered that one year ago today they broke up. She honestly forgot because Santana was so good at putting on her mask and faking it. It wasn't until she was alone that the mask fell and all her emotions were released. Rachel wished that she would have remembered this earlier in the day. She wished she could have helped Santana before the girl resorted to drinking her demons away. But she was here now, and Rachel would do anything to help Santana.

"Why can't I get over her, Rach? Why? She got over me so quickly. Why can't I do the same?"

"I don't know, Santana. You and Brittany were more than lovers. You were best friends first, so I think it's harder because you've lost both in one shot."

"I miss her so much," Santana cried.

"I know. But you need to let go of the past. You are an amazing woman and a loyal friend. Anyone would be lucky to call you their girlfriend. Give them a chance."

Santana's red eyes focused on Rachel and her words. "It's hard to feel that way about myself when I keep getting hurt by the people I trust the most."

"You have to try, Santana. You're worth loving and someone is going to see that if you'd just let them."

Santana wiped the tears off her face and sighed. "I'm tired," she stated before standing up and clumsily walking to her room.

"Good night," Rachel whispered, hoping that Santana will remember this conversation in the morning because it hurt to see her friend still suffering every day.


	12. Love is Greater than Distance

**30. Journal/Diary**

If Brittany was being completely honest, she could probably tell you exactly why she didn't say anything the second she found out that she was flunking all of her classes. It was really simple. She didn't want to feel stupid. Teachers gave her weird looks whenever she would attempt to answer a question and wouldn't pull her aside to help her learn the material. Santana was usually good with helping her study, but this year was pretty stressful for her. She had the musical in the beginning of the year, being outed by Finn, and trying to figure out what she was going to do after high school. Brittany knew that if she would have just asked Santana for even one hour of her time to study her girlfriend would have dropped everything and helped her with no questions asked. But Brittany wanted to prove to herself that she could do it on her own. She was independent, smart and capable of succeeding on her own. Or so she thought.

The summer after her first senior year was odd. It was the first summer in which Brittany and Santana were official girlfriends, and it felt absolutely wonderful for Brittany to be able to hold Santana's hand in public and take her out on fun dates. They went on picnics at the park, saw the fireworks on the Fourth of July, went to the annual summer fair and carnival, and just basked in each other's presence. But there was still a cloud of uncertainty hovering above them, reminding them that things were soon to change.

They didn't really talk about the future very often. Brittany tried, but Santana shut her down every time the subject of school was brought up. All Brittany wanted was to know Santana's plans for the fall. Was she staying in Lima? Would she go to college in Kentucky? Or would she use the money her mother gave her and move to New York? Part of Brittany wanted to be selfish and have Santana in Lima, but she knew that Santana was destined for greatness. Maybe not Rachel Berry greatness, but greatness nonetheless. She just wished Santana would see that, and let Brittany know what was going on in her mind.

July passed quickly and August came. Santana finally told Brittany her plans. She'd go to Louisville on her cheerleading scholarship and make the four hour drive back home every few weeks to visit. It seemed like a good plan, but Brittany was still worried. There were so many smart, pretty girls in college. Surely one of them would be interested in Santana; why wouldn't they be? Santana was the kindest, smartest and funniest girl Brittany had ever met. She was fiercely loyal and protective toward her friends, even if she tried her best to hide it. Anyone would be attracted to Santana, and Brittany feared that Santana would realize that she was holding her back.

Brittany was in her room one early August evening after a day with Santana when she spotted a piece of paper on her desk. She grabbed it and looked at it questioningly. It looked like stationary paper, but one side was jagged, as if it was torn from a journal. She looked at the handwriting and smiled as she recognized Santana's handwriting, some letters smudged from her left hand moving across the paper as she wrote. She jumped on her bed and began reading it.

_Hey Britt. Do you remember the day we first met? We had just finished our first Cheerios practice ever. I was so exhausted; I thought I was going to collapse from dehydration. I was at my locker and when I turned to the right I saw you. Your cheeks were slightly pink and your face was flushed from practice. You looked up and caught me staring at you. You kept your eyes on me as you took a drink of water and then smiled at me before walking away. I was so stunned by everything about you. I had never met anyone so beautiful, even if you were sweating profusely. When you smiled at me I swear I felt my heart beat pounding in my chest and felt a hundred butterflies fluttering in my stomach. From that moment on I knew you were someone special. I knew I wanted to be your friend. Never have I felt that instant connection with another person, and I can't see that happening ever again. You are the one I love with all my heart and no matter what happens this year I know we can overcome it. I love you so much, Brittany. - XO Santana_

Brittany smiled and felt her heart burst with love for Santana. It was like Santana knew Brittany doubted herself and wrote the letter to reassure her of their love. Brittany dialed Santana's number and thanked her for being a thoughtful girlfriend.

For the rest of August, Brittany would spend all her days with Santana and at night she would find a new note from Santana. Santana reminisced on their first sleepover, the first time they kissed, the first time they slept together, the day they sang Landslide together and Santana revealed her true feelings, and every other significant moment in their relationship as friends and lovers. And at the end of each note Santana reaffirmed her unconditional love towards Brittany. It ended up making Brittany feel more confident in herself and in their upcoming situation.

The night before Santana was set to leave for Louisville Brittany stayed at Santana's house, helping her girlfriend pack and get ready for the four hour drive. They spent the night wrapped in the other's arms, sharing simple kisses and hoping that each kiss conveyed how much love they held for their girlfriend. In the morning they ate a simple breakfast before it was time for Santana to leave. Santana turned to face her girlfriend and gave her a tearful smile before gripping her in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you," she said simply and Brittany just nodded because she didn't trust herself to not cry. Santana pulled away and kissed Brittany passionately. "I love you Britt-Britt," she said as the tears fell down her face.

I love you, too," Brittany replied as the tears she was trying to hold in fell down her face. Santana brushed them away and then reached into her pocket to pull out something. Brittany recognized the paper as another note and smiled at Santana, who handed it to her silently. "Open it," she whispered.

Brittany opened the note and saw just saw two words and one symbol on it. Brittany smiled as she read it.

_Love Distance_

"No matter how far I am, know that I am always thinking of you and that I love you forever," Santana said.

For the first time that entire summer Brittany felt like they were going to be okay. Sure they would be apart for a year, but as long as she kept the words of Santana's notes in her heart she knew they would make it through the year stronger than ever.


	13. Anything To See Your Smile

**28. Young**

Ever since Santana's dad let her watch The Swiss Family Robinson when she was five years old, Santana had wanted a tree house. Every year for her birthday she would wish for one before she blew out her birthday candles. Her Christmas lists to Santa consisted of only two words: tree house. She begged her parents to build her one, but they never did. Birthdays and Christmases passed, and while she did get some good stuff she never did get the one thing she wanted.

The day Santana met Brittany she knew they would be best friends. There was something special about the chipper blonde that caught Santana's attention. Maybe it was the bright smile she gave Santana, or maybe it was her incredible dance solo during her cheerleading audition. Perhaps it was the way she'd say something that sounded utterly ridiculous but still somehow made total sense. It could even have been the strange feeling Santana got in her stomach whenever she looked at Brittany, or the way Santana's heart fluttered the second Brittany laid eyes on her. Whatever the reason, Santana was captivated by Brittany and the two became fast friends.

In the months of their friendship they learned so much about each other. Santana learned that Brittany's favorite animals are unicorns and that she has a little sister whom she adored. Brittany learned Spanish, thanks to Santana's fluency in the language, and that Santana doesn't really like other people knowing too much about her but she doesn't mind telling Brittany things about herself. Their teachers joked that they were "tied by the umbilical cord" because wherever one girl was the other was sure to be. Everyone knew of Brittany and Santana's friendship.

A few weeks before Santana's fifteenth birthday Brittany asked Santana what she wanted as a present.

"You don't have to get me anything, Britt. As long as you come to my quinceñera I'll be happy."

"Santana," Brittany drawled out in a sing-song voice. "I have to get you something. It's your fifteenth birthday and you said that for Spanish people that's as big as your Sweet 16. You need something awesome from your best friend."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please, as if turning 15 suddenly makes me a woman. It's just some excuse to throw a party. I'd much rather be spending the day alone with you."

"Yeah, but you can't so tell me what you want for your birthday."

"How about this? You can dance with me at the party. That's all I want."

Brittany grinned. "As if I wasn't going to dance with you. Dancing is my favorite thing and you're my favorite person. So dancing with you is doubly awesome. But I still want to get you something."

"Well it's too bad I don't want anything."

Brittany pouted. "That's impossible. Everybody wants something. What's one thing you have always wanted but have never gotten?"

Santana hesitated. "Do you promise not to make fun of me?"

"I'd never make fun of you, Santana. You know that."

Santana nodded. "Well, ever since I was five I've wanted a tree house. My dad let me watch an old Disney film with him - The Swiss Family Robinson. And when I first saw the tree house I remember thinking it was the coolest thing in the world. I wanted a place where I could be all alone and high up in the clouds, free to do whatever I wanted. I begged my parents to build me one but they never did."

Santana looked up to find Brittany staring reverently at her. "What," she asked, looking down to hide her blush.

"Just when I think you couldn't be any more perfect you say things like that and I like you even more. I'm sorry you never got your tree house."

"That's okay. It would have been lonely in there all by myself anyway."

The day of Santana's quinceñera came and passed quickly. Santana got to dance with Brittany so the party was a success in her book. Not to mention the gift table overflowing with gift bags, wrapped boxes and sealed cards undoubtedly filled with money. Santana couldn't complain, and now all she wanted to do was go home and soak her feet that were aching from all the dancing.

Just as she was about to leave she heard Brittany call her name.

"Britt! I thought you left already."

"And not say goodbye to the birthday girl? Who do you think I am?"

Santana chuckled. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Brittany smiled. "So, wanna have a sleepover at my house? I have your birthday present there."

"Brittany," Santana whined. "I meant what I said when I told you that you didn't have to get me anything. But sure, a sleepover sounds great."

"Good. I can't wait for you to see it."

Brittany's mom drove them home and when they got out Brittany slid a blindfold over Santana's eyes.

"Brittany," Santana exclaimed in surprise.

"I want to give you your present and it's a surprise. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Santana answered without missing a beat.

"Okay. Follow me," Brittany said and carefully guided Santana around the house and into the backyard. "Okay. I'm going to take off the blindfold on the count of three. Ready?"

At Santana's nod Brittany began counting. "One, two, three!"

The second Brittany said 'three' Santana opened her eyes and gasped at the sight. In front of her were two large trees separated in width by less than three meters. Nestled between them was a large tree house lying on the thickest branches. A wooden ladder extended from the entrance of the tree house down to the floor and two windows were cut out opposite each other so that the sunlight would always filter in no matter the time of day.

A tear slid down Santana's cheek as she turned to face Brittany. "You built me a tree house," she asked in a soft whisper.

"Yeah. Well, I designed it, but my dad was the one to actually build it. Do you not like it? Is that why you're crying," Brittany asked worriedly.

"No, Britt. It's amazing. I can't believe you designed a tree house for me."

"I'd do anything to make you happy and to see you smile."

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled so wide that her dimples were showing. "Thank you so much Brittany. This is the best present I've ever gotten."

She pulled Brittany into a tight hug and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I love you, Brittany," she whispered into her best friend's ear, and for the first time she meant it in more than a friendly way. It should have scared her to discover these feelings but for now she was just too happy to even care. She could worry about that tomorrow.

"I love you too, Santana," Brittany declared firmly.

The two girls stayed in their embrace a while longer before racing up the ladder and spending the night in the tree house and enjoying the other's company. And by the time Santana was able to fall asleep she felt like a five year old kid again.


	14. Just A Little Game To Her

**AN: Season 1 Pezberry. Takes place during The Power of Madonna.**

* * *

**41. Game**

Rachel was furious. Who did Santana think she was? Sure, Santana was gorgeous, popular and everything Rachel was not, but how dare she go up to Finn and basically offer herself up to him for sex? Just thinking about it made Rachel enraged. She hadn't seen Santana since before she found out Santana wanted Finn to lose his virginity to the girl and she hoped that she wouldn't see the girl at all today. She didn't know what she would do if she saw the cheerleader parading down the hallway with her trademark smirk on her face.

But of course luck wasn't on her side. As she rounded the corner of the hallway she found Santana happily chatting with Brittany. Anger built inside Rachel and she stormed towards the two Cheerios.

"Santana," she growled out, her voice harsher than normal. "What do you think you are doing?"

Santana glanced at Rachel before rolling her eyes. "I'm talking to my girl Brittany. What do you want Berry? I don't have time for your incessant whining about whatever it is that's got your panties twisted."

Brittany chuckled at that and Rachel's anger surged higher. "I don't appreciate your words, Santana, and I don't think you should be talking about my whining. At least I'm not whoring around with anyone that has a dick between their legs. Are you really so desperate that you flat-out demanded that Finn sleep with you? Ran out of willing guys already? Or is Finn the only one at this school you haven't slept with?"

Now it was Santana who felt rage at Rachel's words. "What did you just say to me," she asked acidly. "You better watch what you say around me. Now that Quinn got knocked up I'm top bitch at this school. I have the power to end you, Berry."

Rachel didn't back down. "That's funny. If you really had as much power as you say you have you would already be head cheerleader. Isn't that the only reason you want to sleep with Finn, Santana? Sleep with the quarterback and maybe Coach Sylvester will promote you. Face it Santana. Even with Quinn gone you still aren't even a blip in Coach's radar. You're just a little girl desperate for attention that you would go as low as slutting it up with anyone."

"Hey," Brittany demanded. "Don't talk about Santana like that."

Santana turned to face Brittany. "No, don't worry about whatever _she_ says." Santana took a step closer to Rachel and glared down at her. "I might have slept with my fair share of guys but that's my choice. I have sex because I want to. Now you on the other hand are probably still contemplating losing your v-card to a guy only thinking about himself and his needs. I doubt you'd get any enjoyment from it at all. You're just upset because you want Finn all to yourself but he doesn't want you. He'd rather have me. Sorry Berry; you lose."

Rachel felt her anger fade into hurt at Santana's harsh words. "So this is just a game to you then? And Finn's the prize?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please," she scoffed. "We all know that if it really was a game I'd win. Have fun with Jesse tonight. I know I'm going to have an amazing time with Finn."

With that Santana linked pinkies with Brittany and the two walked away, leaving Rachel dejected by the meaning of Santana's final words.


	15. Puppy Love

**AN: Now some Pezberry family fluff. This is set in a similar universe as my one-shot Our Life (With Kids), although you don't need to read that in order to understand this story.**

* * *

**47. Pets**

Santana groaned as she stepped into the animal shelter. Her five-year-old daughter, Alexis, wanted a puppy and for some reason her wife agreed. Apparently Rachel had always wanted a dog or cat but her father was allergic. When she moved into her loft apartment in New York no pets were allowed. And when Santana and Rachel got married and moved into their house they were too busy with work and each other to think of getting a pet. Add four kids to the mix and their home life was a little too crazy for animals.

But Mariana, their eldest daughter, was already in college and lived in her university's dormitory. Sophia was finishing her last year of high school and would be attending the same college as Mariana in the fall. The house was already lonely without Mariana, so Rachel thought now would be the perfect time to get the dog that she had always wanted. Santana tried to get her family to see within reason; dogs were a lot of work, okay? But Alexis was all for it. Even Carlos, their only son who was normally indifferent to these types of things, wanted a dog.

So now Santana was standing inside an animal shelter with her family to pick out the perfect dog. Carlos and Alexis took off in different directions and Santana yelled at them to stay close.

Rachel, sensing Santana's unease, wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind. "Relax. Nothing is going to happen to them here."

"They shouldn't be running indoors. We tell that to them every day and they never listen."

"Babe, they're excited. Give them a break. And you should be excited too."

Santana scoffed. "What's there to be excited about a dog?"

"You know, you don't seem like the girl who wanted a dog when she was little."

"That's because I didn't."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, so then Maribel just lied to me when she told me you begged for one when you were little."

Santana groaned. "Okay, I did want a dog. But you would have wanted one too if you had to stay my parents huge home by yourself for hours while your parents worked all day."

"So," Rachel said with a grin on her face. "Let's go find us the perfect dog for our family."

Xxx

"We are not getting a bulldog. Nor are we getting a Chihuahua. Enough people have called me Mexican without it. We don't need to feed into people's ignorance by getting a Mexican dog," Santana said with a huff.

"But they're cute, Mama," Alexis said.

"No. We can get a dog, but not those kinds."

"Mommy, can we get it," Alexis asked Rachel.

"No, baby girl. You know that if Mama says no then it means no."

"Look at all the other dogs here. There are so many cuter dogs that don't hold a Hispanic stereotype. Pick one of those," Santana told her daughter.

Alexis pouted but continued looking. Just then Carlos called out for them. He was standing in front of the Labrador retrievers. "What about that one," he asked, pointing to a small black one. It was clearly still a puppy, but even Santana couldn't deny that it was adorable.

"I like it, Carlos. What about you, Mommy," Santana asked Rachel.

"I think this is a suitable dog for our family."

"And Miss Alexis, do you like this doggie," she asked.

"Yes!"

Santana looked at Rachel. "I guess this is the dog. I'll go find someone to help us."

Rachel smiled warmly at Santana. "Thank you for being a good sport."

"Anything for my family," she replied with a wink.


	16. Love Me Back To Life

**AN: Another one of the first Pezberry one-shots I ever wrote. It's AU; Santana and Rachel meet in NY and are roommates/best friends. I imagine them to be in their early 20s. Enjoy!**

* * *

**2. Kiss**

Santana Lopez was walking to her apartment after a long day of classes. All she wanted to do was take a long shower and relax. As she turned the corner of her street she was greeted by sirens and the thick smell of smoke. She picked up her pace, wanting to find out what was going on. She saw flames coming out of her apartment building and began panicking. She ran towards the firemen.

"What's going on," she asked the fire marshal.

"Do you live here," he asked her.

"Yes, what happened? Is anyone still in there," she asked.

"We think it was an electrical fire. The building was pretty evacuated, but we sent men inside to make sure," he told Santana.

Santana thanked him and tried to remember her roommate's schedule. _Today's Friday, so she should be in dance class,_ she thought. She pulled out her cell phone to call her roommate, just in case. She didn't know why, but she had a very bad feeling. The phone rang for a while. Just as she was about to hang up there was an answer on the other line. "Santana," a hoarse voice spoke.

"Oh my god, are you inside the apartment," Santana asked.

The girl on the other end coughed. "There's a fire and I can't get out San. The fire is blocking the path to the door. It's getting hard to breathe. I'm gonna die San."

"Stay on the phone, okay? I'm going to send the firemen to you," Santana told the girl.

Santana ran to the fire marshal. "You have to get inside the building. My roommate is trapped inside. Please, its apartment 4B."

The marshal radioed the information to the firemen, but was told that the fire was too thick and they wouldn't be able to reach the apartment. He told this to Santana, who began to yell at him.

"What do you mean you can't get to the apartment? Are you just going to let her die?"

"I'm sorry miss. It's too dangerous."

"Fuck this," Santana said. She picked up the phone. "Are you still there," she asked. She heard a whimpering sound.

Santana couldn't let her roommate die. She just couldn't. Before she knew what she was doing she ran into the burning building. She travelled up the four flights of stairs to her apartment. Santana could see the fire coming through the door. She kicked open the door and rushed into the apartment. The smoke was very thick, and she was having trouble seeing. "Rachel," she called out. "Rachel, where are you?" She ran through the apartment, but she couldn't find Rachel. She opened the door to her room and found Rachel lying on the ground. "Oh my god, Rachel!" She rushed to the girl's side and frantically checked for a pulse. It was there, but it was very slow. She picked up Rachel and carefully carried her down to the street, where the EMTs were waiting with oxygen.

They rushed Rachel to the hospital. Santana sat in the waiting room, praying that her roommate would be okay. No one would tell her anything about the girl because she wasn't a relative. Santana called the girl's parents, so hopefully they would come soon. Santana was disturbed from her thoughts as a doctor called her name.

"Miss Lopez, Rachel has regained consciousness and has been asking for you. We normally wouldn't do this, but we are going to allow you to see Miss Berry."

"Thank you so much," Santana told the doctor and rushed to the room.

She entered through the door and saw her roommate. She was very pale and looked nothing like her usual self. Rachel was constantly talking and singing. She had an inviting aura around her. The girl lying in front of her looked very sick. Santana's heart broke, and she wanted nothing more than to bring Rachel back to life. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled weakly when she saw Santana. "San," she whispered out.

Santana moved towards Rachel. "How are you feeling Rachel," she asked.

Rachel sighed. "I'm a little dizzy, and my body feels like it was beaten up. But I can't complain because I almost died and I'm alive now."

Santana felt tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you for saving me Santana."

The tears fell down Santana's face. "Just don't let that happen again. You're my best friend. I can't lose you, Rach."

Rachel's eyes shone brightly when she heard Santana's words. "You're my best friend too. I promise I won't let you go through that again."

Santana saw Rachel brighten and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She had a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss Rachel. Rachel noticed Santana lost in her thoughts. "San," she called out, reaching her hand out and gently caressing her face. Santana looked at Rachel and hesitated. They stared at each other for several seconds before Santana slowly closed the distance between herself and Rachel. Santana's lips pressed against Rachel's and they kissed softly, their lips lingering until Rachel pulled back. Santana looked at Rachel thinking that the girl didn't want to be kissed. She began to panic, and opened her mouth to apologize.

"Rach, I'm –." Santana was cut off by Rachel kissing her back, this time harder and longer. Santana pulled back for air. Rachel looked at Santana and smiled. "I love you Santana," she told her with certainty.

Santana looked at her roommate. Santana didn't have good luck with love. She only loved one person in her life. And that person took her heart and ripped it to pieces. But Santana had spent three years with Rachel in New York City. She quickly became best friends with Rachel. She confided in Rachel and trusted Rachel. As Santana was thinking about the three years she's spent with Rachel it dawned on her that she almost lost Rachel. Rachel could have died in that fire. Santana didn't want to think of what would have happened if she did lose Rachel. She looked up at Rachel, who was staring straight into her eyes waiting for a response. Those few seconds of thoughts felt like an eternity and Santana realized something that both terrified her and made her feel complete.

She loved Rachel. And Rachel just told her that she loved her also. She gave Rachel a huge smile. "I love you too Rachel," she said and kissed her passionately.


	17. Inappropriate Is Santana's Middle Name

**34. Embarrass**

It all started with the Whitney duet they had done. Santana and Rachel had surprisingly sounded amazing during their performance of So Emotional. It had everyone in the choir room astounded by how complementary their voices were together. So much so that Rachel decided to be the bigger person and try and befriend the cheerleader. Santana hesitated at first, but she really wasn't as mean as her reputation would suggest. She secretly liked the tiny singer; Rachel was the one who believed her when she said that she didn't give Sue the Sectionals set list sophomore year. So Santana decided to be friends with Rachel.

Brittany was hesitant towards her girlfriend's friendship with Rachel. Brittany knew that Santana liked Rachel as a friend even though she was always mean to her. But Santana reassured her that she would be the only one to have her heart completely. So how could Brittany doubt her girlfriend's friendships? Besides, she had always wanted Santana to be friendlier to the glee club kids. Maybe Rachel would be the start.

Finn was doubtful of Santana's true intentions. He of course cares about Santana. She was the girl he lost his virginity to, and that did mean something to him. However, he knows how Santana works. She only looks out for her own benefits. She doesn't mind using people to get what she wants. He tells this to Rachel, but Rachel just says that she was the one who initiated this friendship. "What ulterior motive would Santana have?" she questions Finn. Not able to come up with a suitable answer, Finn just tells Rachel to be careful.

Santana and Rachel are out having an early dinner at Breadstix. They had just come from the mall; Santana insisted on Rachel getting new clothes. Rachel also insisted that Santana try on some clothes, which she eventually regretted since all the clothes Santana picked accentuated the Latina's flawless body. Rachel found herself strangely hot and uncomfortable. Luckily, Santana didn't mention the shorter brunette's obvious discomfort. They gave their order to the waitress, and Santana turned towards Rachel.

"So Rach," she began smoothly. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at my body when I was trying on clothes. Like what you saw," she questioned flirtatiously. Rachel gulped. She didn't expect Santana to have noticed, and she was hoping that Santana wouldn't bring it up.

"Um, well Santana. You asked for my opinion so of course I had to look at you in order to gauge how well the outfit looked on you," Rachel said, sounding a tad bit flustered.

"Of course, Rachel. But I don't think you really needed to look at my ass that long. A simple glance would have been sufficient," Santana said.

Rachel decided that in order to save herself from further humiliation she would flirt with Santana. "Santana, if you must know I think you have a very sexy body. You were in a scandalously short dress and I figured I might as well let my eyes linger on your body. You know, since you were basically asking me to look at you," Rachel said in a low voice.

Santana leaned away from Rachel, shocked at the blatant flirting that just came out of Rachel's mouth. Smirking to herself, she decided that she was going to have a little fun with Rachel.

"Is that so, Rach? Well I think I should tell you that you have the longest legs I've ever seen on a woman. Seriously, how can someone as short as you have legs that go on for miles? They especially looked sexy in that short pink mini skirt," Santana husked out. Rachel flushed at the tone of Santana's voice.

"Well, it's too bad that I didn't buy that skirt, huh?" Rachel was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable, Santana's words causing a surge of warmth to travel through her body and settle between her legs.

"That is too bad, but I'm sure I have some short skirts that you can borrow. Or even booty shorts. Hmm, now that would be a sight to behold." Santana's voice was low and raspy. It was clearly affecting Rachel; the shorter brunette was squirming in her seat.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the restroom really quickly. Excuse me, Santana." Rachel sprinted in the opposite direction. "Hey Rach," Santana called out. "Hm," Rachel turned back and questioned. Santana stood up, walked to Rachel and bent her head until her lips ghosted over Rachel's ear. "The bathroom's the other way," she whispered in a low tone. Rachel gulped and nodded. "Of course it is," she said quietly and walked in the right direction. Santana just chuckled to herself.

Santana sat back down at their table. She saw Rachel's cell phone lying across the table. She snickered to herself as she grabbed the phone and started playing with the buttons. "Genius, Santana. You are such a genius," she thought to herself. She quickly placed the cell phone back where she found it when she saw Rachel return. The food came and they ate quickly, talking only about plans after graduation or glee club related topics. Santana dropped Rachel off at the Berry residences and then drove home.

The next day, Rachel was standing in front of her locker with Finn talking about things they needed to do for their wedding. Suddenly, her phone blasts a really loud and inappropriate (in her opinion) song.

**_It's five in the morning and I'm up talking dirty to you, you. (Moan for me, moan for me)_**

**_And now I'm on the hotline over here lusting for you, you. (Moan for me, moan for me)_**

**_Let's talk about sex baby. Let's talk about you and me…_**

Rachel frantically searches for her cell phone, which she of course couldn't find right away. It takes her longer than she would have liked to find her phone but she eventually does and quickly turns it off. She looks up at Finn, who is looking at her questioningly. Everyone has stopped in their tracks and is now staring at her. She turns a bright red, and quickly demands everyone to go back to their business. They scatter out, but out of nowhere Santana appears with Brittany close by.

Santana smirks as she approaches Rachel and Finn. "Sup Finnept. Berry, nice ring tone you gots there. Wonder who you want to have phone sex with at five in the morning," she asks forwardly. She then grabs Brittany's hand and walks away.

Finn turns to Rachel and says, "Who just called you Rachel?"

Rachel looks at her phone.

**One Missed Call: Santana 'Sex Goddess' Lopez. **

* * *

AN: The song is On The Hotline by Pretty Ricky.


	18. The Honest Truth

**AN: This takes place during 3x05 and is a rewrite of the scene where Rachel and the Glee girls talk about their first time and give Rachel advice on if she should sleep with Finn. Santana and Brittany aren't secretly together and Santana isn't out yet. Mostly Pezberry. **

* * *

**15. Boyfriend**

Rachel had Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina gathered in the choir room. She was really nervous about asking them such personal questions. She remembered how awkward it was sophomore year when she asked them for help with dealing with Jesse wanting to have sex with her. But she knew that she needed advice. And who better than the female members of the New Directions - former members included.

Rachel cleared her throat before speaking. "Thank you all for meeting me here. I have a concern that I would like your opinion on." She inhaled deeply before continuing. "I am thinking of being intimate with Finn and I wanted to know if you thought I should go all the way."

The other girls in the room were surprised at Rachel's announcement. Quinn shook her head. "Are you kidding, Rachel? Why would you ask us this? That is a horrible question. Trust me, nothing good comes from having sex," Quinn stated.

"Quinn, if we are being honest you got pregnant because you were not prepared. You had unprotected sex. What did you think would happen," Tina said.

Santana looked up from filing her nails. "Damn, Asian. Who shoved that stick up your ass," Santana questioned, coming to Quinn's aid.

Quinn looked upset. "Yes, Tina. I should have been more prepared. But losing my virginity is one of my biggest mistakes. I was drunk and feeling insecure. I shouldn't have let Puckerman anywhere near me."

"My first time was really good. But it was also kind of confusing. I didn't know if I was doing it right or if the other person enjoyed it. And I didn't know what it meant," Brittany said. "But I'm glad it happened with the person it did," she stated simply. Santana averted her gaze, knowing Brittany was talking about their first time together.

"Who was your first, Brittany," Tina asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was an alien. That's why it was so confusing," Brittany says. Santana catches Brittany's gaze and smirks as she sees the glint there. Brittany knew how to avoid answering questions so well.

"Look, Berry. I am the only one here that has actually been with Finn. And let me tell you, it wasn't anything special. Probably one of the worst experiences of my life. Save yourself the trouble and don't do it. I mean, he'll probably swallow you whole. He does have the body of an obese whale," Santana said.

"That's really mean, Santana," Rachel said, upset that the girl was bringing up the time she and her boyfriend were together. It still hurt to know that Finn lost his virginity to Santana, and it made her feel insecure about being with Finn. She didn't think she would ever be as good as Santana.

"Yeah? Well the truth hurts," Santana returned harshly.

"Okay, this just feels like a big waste of time and unlike you I have things to do," Quinn said before Santana and Rachel have a chance to go into a verbal smack down.

Santana held back a retort, remembering that she actually wanted to try and be friends with Quinn this year and not just frenemies.

"Is there a specific reason you want to be with Finn all of a sudden," Quinn asks.

Rachel ducked her head and mumbled her response.

"Speak up, Berry," Santana demanded.

Rachel let out a puff of air. "How am I supposed to act like I just made love to Tony if I've never made love to anyone before," she quietly asked.

Tina looked at Rachel in shock. "That's what this is about. Rachel, that is no reason to lose your virginity."

"I have to agree. Aren't you the one who said you were waiting until you are 25 before having sex," Santana questioned.

"And how about the fact that you are only doing this because you want to act better, not because you are in love. Rachel, losing your virginity is a big deal," Quinn exclaimed.

"Sex is sex, Rachel," Brittany stated. "Most people our age just do it for fun or for something to do. But making love to someone you really love and who loves you back is the best feeling in the world. You shouldn't be with Finn if you aren't doing it because you love him."

Rachel for once is speechless. Brittany actually made a lot of sense. And it made her wonder who it was that Brittany made love to. _Was it Artie - or Santana?_

Tina's voice interrupted Rachel's thoughts. "Look. We aren't trying to tell you what to do. This is a big decision, and ultimately it is yours to make. We just want you to really be ready for it. My first time with Mike was amazing. It felt perfect and I'll always remember it. I was ready, but that isn't always the case for everybody."

"Yeah. I definitely was not ready and look at all that happened to me," Quinn said and laughed bitterly. "Regardless of everything that happened with Beth, when I look back at my first time all I see is an insecure little girl who got with the first guy who said all the right things. It was a huge mistake, and I do wish I would have been in love first."

Rachel nodded her head. "Thank you all. This has been very insightful, and I appreciate the honesty. I know it was hard for some of you," Rachel said sincerely, looking at Quinn as she says the last part.

They all nod and start to leave, but Santana hung back. Once they are alone Santana turned towards Rachel.

"Where is all of this coming from, Rachel," she asked.

Rachel looked at Santana puzzled. "What do you mean? I told you. I just want to do my best as Maria."

"I get that. I just don't get why you think you have to have sex in order to do that. Would you murder someone if you were playing the part of a murderer," Santana questioned.

"Of course not, Santana. But that's hardly the same thing."

"Actually it really is. You are implying that in order to portray that kind of intimate love you need to sleep with someone. Yet how could you portray a cold hearted killer if you have never killed anyone? It's the same thing, Rachel."

"Why, Santana," Rachel now yelled. "Why does it matter to you what I do?"

Santana took a step forward and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Because I care about you. You convinced me to do this play and got Schuster to allow me back to glee club. And even though I'm in the TroubleTones now, I still appreciate everything you've done for me this past month." Santana looked straight into Rachel's eyes before whispering the next part. "And maybe it's because I don't want you to lose sight of who you are. You are an annoying diva but rightfully so. One day you're going to be on Broadway living your dream while the rest of this town goes on with their mediocre lives. You shouldn't let anyone dictate how you perform."

With that Santana exited the choir room, leaving a stunned Rachel Berry staring at her retreating form.


	19. Simple Joys

**AN: So I couldn't finish this challenge without writing Quinntana, so here is part one. Super fluff warning. **

* * *

**48. Pregnant**

For years I was afraid of having another child. Being pregnant at 15 changes you. I had to grow up and think about someone other than myself. I had to put the baby's needs first even if it meant doing something I didn't want to do. And I didn't want to give Beth up. I thought that I could keep her and still manage to have a successful career and a promising future. But I gave her up to someone who I knew would better provide for her immediate needs. I gave her to someone who was successful and had a stable income and place to raise her. But it was still hard.

After giving Beth away I thought that I didn't want any other children. It was hard to think about providing for one child of mine and not providing for Beth. I got updates about Beth from Shelby a few times a year but I still wished that I had played a bigger role in her life. I thought I'd feel guilty about being a mother to someone else.

But then I fell in love with Santana. It's funny, we slept together once during our first year in college and I tried to deny my feelings for her. But when we actually talked without the bitchiness and petty arguments I found myself falling for the strong, loyal and caring woman that she was.

Santana gave me a new perspective on life. I realized that I am worth something and shouldn't be defined by who I am with or by other people's standards. She gave me encouragement and support when I wanted to try something new. She never made me feel like I was anything but perfect for her. She loved me for who I was. I wanted to start a family with her because I knew she would make a great mother and I knew that I could do this with her by my side.

Santana was the one who carried the baby, but I still felt the connection between the baby and myself. I was with Santana when we found out she was pregnant and I went to every appointment with her. We took Lamaze classes, spoke with a doula about how to prepare for labor and the birthing process, and she even brought me a fetal Doppler machine so that I'd be able to listen to the baby's heartbeat. I'd lie down next to Santana's belly, close my eyes and just listen to the fast rhythm of fluttering heartbeats while Santana hummed a lullaby or played with my hair until I fell asleep feeling their love surround me.

Santana would ask me questions about being pregnant. She'd ask about the foods she could eat and what remedies would help her backaches. We'd talk about the similarities between both of our pregnancies and I'd tell her more about the emotional part of being pregnant. Preparing for a child with Santana brought us closer together. I opened up in a way that I never had before. And I could tell Santana appreciated it. She began telling me her fears about being like her parents, always working and never being there for their child. She told me about her insecurity about feeling fat and slipping back into old weight loss habits once the baby was born. I'd always remind her that she wasn't her parents and that she'd never do anything that would harm our child because she was considerate and wanted the best for those she cared about. I'd reassure her that she was still beautiful in my eyes and that she is stronger than the 16 year old girl hiding behind a huge secret and wanting everyone's approval. It felt amazing to be able to be strong for her in the same way she was for me.

I came a long way from the Quinn Fabray I was in high school. That Quinn was insecure and afraid of being a failure. She dwelled on the mistakes she made and didn't take many risks. But now I am Quinn Fabray-Lopez, a woman who expresses my concerns and is vulnerable in front of my partner. I have hopes and dreams and am no longer scared of my past repeating itself. And for the first time in my life I am optimistic about the future I am starting with Santana.


	20. Perfect In Her Arms

**AN: This is the follow up to the previous chapter. Quinntana in Santana's POV.**

* * *

**18. Baby**

When Quinn told you that she wanted to start a family with you, you were overjoyed because you dreamed of having children ever since you were little. You knew she was weary of having a child after Beth and you loved her so much that you decided that it would be okay to not have children. You just needed her and you'd be happy. But when she told you that she wanted a family with you, you couldn't help but feel excited.

And now you were lying on a hospital bed with Quinn by your side holding the tiny baby girl in her arms. You watched as she looked at her daughter with so much love and reverence. She took in every little detail of the baby. Her thin pink lips and chubby cheeks that formed dimples when she smiled. The thin light brown tuffs of hair on her head and her hazel-colored eyes that looked just like Quinn's. Her skin tone was just a shade lighter than yours and you couldn't help but think that she was the perfect mixture of you and Quinn. Your heart melted as you heard Quinn whisper sweet words of love and pretty lullabies at the sleeping baby.

"We need to name her," Quinn said to you and you pause for a minute to come up with a perfect name.

"How about Eliana," you asked with a smile. "It means 'God has answered me.'"

Quinn returned your smile. "That's the perfect name," she said and placed Eliana into your arms.

You cradle Eliana for a moment, staring at her perfect face and thanking God that he answered your prayers and giving you this perfect family. "Hi Eliana," you whisper and she sleepily flutters her eyes at your words. "Your mama and I love you so much little girl, more than you could ever know."

* * *

_AN 2: So today marks the end of my 30 days. I may come back and finish the list in the future. Thank you GleeChallengers for the prompts and thank you to those who read/reviewed. _


End file.
